


Promises Kept

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, G/T, Giatness, Improvised Sex Toy, Macro/Micro, Macrophilia, Masturbation, Microphilia, Predator/Prey, Shrinking, Size Difference, Size Kink, female giant, tiny male, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Tom breaks a promise to Ana, she takes it upon herself to force him to give her what she wants- one way or another.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Promises Kept

Tom fisted the hand he had buried in Ana’s bright blue hair as he rode her from behind, his rigid cock appearing and disappearing between her plush, white ass cheeks as he stared between them. He could feel his balls tightening between his legs as he pistoned inside of her, his name rolling off her tongue with every panting breath that she took.

He grabbed his dangling scrotum and gave himself a few experimental yanks before he came inside of her, bending over her prone form as he panted out his release, continuing to thrust in and out of her until he was sure that he had squeezed every last drop of cum out of himself. He kissed the curve of Ana’s spine before he slid himself out of her, falling with a soft thud next to her as he basked in his post-coital bliss.

His hand was still around his sagging scrotum, mindlessly fondling the bag of flesh as he replayed their romp over and over again in his head. He was pretty sure that life couldn’t get any better than this. If he were to die this very moment, he was certain that he would pass through the veil without regret.

“Alright, you’ve had your fun,” Ana said as she turned over on her back, her head turning to look at him expectantly. “Now its my turn.”

Tom’s mood instantly soured, grunted words and whispered promises echoing in his ears. He had promised Ana that he would pay special attention to her needs tonight, but for the life of him, he couldn’t muster the will to move. Not only were all his limbs utterly spent from the position he had sustained not long ago, but he simply didn’t _want_ to help her out at the moment. Yes, he realized he was being utterly selfish, but Ana had known this about him when they had started dating months ago. The girl could hardly fault him for being himself.

“Tom.” Ana’s voice cut into his thoughts and Tom let out a long sigh, turning his head to look at his girlfriend.

“Ana,” he said, a little too sweetly, his hand coming out to gently pet the soft skin of her inner thigh. “Please,” he pouted, “not tonight. Tomorrow,” he tried to placate. “I promise.”

Ana’s eyes narrowed leaning up on her elbow’s as she looked down at Tom.

“You promised,” she bit out. “In fact, you’ve promised every night this week and broken that promise every night as well.”

Tom stretched his lithe form, faking a slow, tired yawn. “Sorry, babe,” he mused, letting his eyes closed. “You’ll have to get yourself off tonight.”

Silence.

“Fine,” Ana snapped, darting upwards to straddle Tom’s middle. “But I have a feeling you’re going to regret letting me do it myself.”

Tom smirk, his eyes still closed as his hand found his flaccid cock between them and started stroking it. “Just give it a few yanks or, better yet, a few licks and it’ll be good as new,” he laughed, imagining weaseling himself another orgasm before she was done. “I’m sure you can handle it.”

Ana chuckled, pulling his hand away from his cock as she leaned over him. She pressed a kiss to his sternum and then the underside of his jaw. When she worked her way up to his ear, she whispered, “I won’t be using just your cock to get myself off tonight.”

Tom’s eyes fluttered open, his eyes dilating as her warm breath washed over his cheek. “What do you mean?” he rasped as he imagined all the possibilities. Ana could be quite kinky when she got an idea in her head. It was one of the reasons why he was still with her. She always kept things interesting.

Ana kissed him lightly on the cheek and then at the right corner of his mouth. She was hovering her lips just above his when she answered. “I’m going to use _all_ of you.”

Tom’s eyes opened wide when Ana pulled back, her hand coming up to her face. Her heard her blow a breath across her hand and then he felt tiny little dust particles falling over him. He couldn’t help but breathe in the dust, feeling it fill his lungs and coat his throat before everything began to become hazy.

“Ana?” Tom whimpered as his head began to pound. He tried to look at her, but his eyes hurt and he could’ve sworn that her face was getting bigger and bigger. In fact, everything was getting bigger around him.

Wait. That wasn’t right.

The headache receded enough for him to open his eyes fully and he gasped. He looked at his body and screamed. He had been shrunk to four inches tall.

“Ana!” Tom choked on a shout, “What have you done?”

“I’ve shrunken you to a more agreeable size,” she smiled at him as she picked him up to examine him. Tom struggled in her large grasp, but it was useless with his arms pinned at his sides. “I’m going to make you repay all those orgasms that you promised me,” she purred as she sat down, her back against the headboard. “Starting now.”

“Ana, _no,_ ” Tom cried, watching helplessly as he was lowered between her parted thighs. “No, no, no, _n-_

Ana silenced Tom’s cries as she buried him between her vaginal lips, moaning when he wiggled just right in her grasp, grazing her fluttering walls on either side. She pulled him out, watching as he struggled to breathe, his hair wet and stuck to his face, coated with her juices. Tom let out another cry as she shoved him back inside, this time a little farther, tilting him upwards to hit that magical spot that made her heels dig into the mattress and her toes curl. Her breaths were coming out in pants all over again as she moved him in and out of her at a steady rhythm, she could already feel the tightness inside of her and knew it wouldn’t be long.

She never imagined that her body would react in this way, like fire and ice as she wiggled and writhed, balancing on the edge of something truly wonderful. There would be no coming back from this, she would keep him like this forever if she could.

Biting her bottom lip between her teeth, Ana ran Tom’s screaming and crying face over her swollen clit before plunging him back inside. With just the right angle of her hips, she felt herself hurdling over the edge, her juices coating her newest toy and her hand as she continued to pump him in and out of her until she was sated fully.

Sighing, Ana pulled Tom up from between her thighs delighting in his disheveled appearance. Truly, he had never looked better. Good enough to eat, she joked, feeling her stomach rumble at the thought. She brushed that thought away to think on later. For now, she wanted so much more from him.

“Ana,” Tom whimpered. “Baby,” he tried, “Please turn me back. I promise I will never break another promise ever again.”

Ana cocked her head as she studied his pathetic expression. Her eyes turned cold as she brought him closer to her face.

“Your promises mean nothing to me, Tom,” she said down to him. “Besides,” she said, as a matter of factly, “I believe you owe me two more orgasms and I intend to collect.”

Tom let out another desperate sob as he was once again lowered between her thighs.


End file.
